Seducida por el deseo
by Reiko Higurashi
Summary: Cuando dos personas llevan deseándose tanto, simplemente tiene que salir... -Narusaku- LEMON.


Naruto abrió la puerta y la cerro tras sí. Avanzaron a pasos torpes y tropezando hasta quedar pasados frente a la cama.

Él la tenía rodeada con sus brazos por la cintura y ella posaba suavemente sus manos sobre su pecho, en un intento inútil por alejarlo.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no estaba bien. Eran amigos, nada más ¿no? Quizás fuera porque ella era demasiado moralista o porque había terminado con su novio hacía meno de dos meses, pero, fuese cual fuese la razón, no estaba bien. Aunque, por otro lado, sentía una atracción y deseo tan grande por el hombre que la sujetaba entre sus brazos que era imposible resistirse a él. Adictivo, fue el mejor adjetivo que encontró para definirlo.

Pese a todo, no podía dejar su sentido lógico.

-Naruto –intentó nuevamente apartarlo de ella pero sus traicioneras manos no le reaccionaron del modo en que deseaba-. No –susurró y contra su voluntad y armándose de fuerzas lo alejó dos centímetros de ella, lo más que pudo, pero él contrarresto acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Sakura –le advirtió suave paro implacable-, no quiero oír durante la próxima hora nada más que tus gemidos de placer y las palabras _sí_, _mas _y_ por favor_

En un abrir de cerrar de ojos, apartó la mano y ella contestó:

-¡Basta ya!

-Respuesta incorrecta! –dijo Naruto, e hizo que la mujer se volviera-. ¡Mírame, Sakura!

Aquellos ojos verdes, cautos y enojados lo observaron, y las cejas rosas de la muchacha adoptaron una expresión lúgubre y precavida.

Sin prestar atención al gesto de ella, Naruto suavizó sus palabras.

-Me muero por entregarme. Lo cierto es que siento lo mismo que tu... y lo sabes.

Sakura, con su mirada fija en los ojos azules de él y atención al timbre algo ronco de aquella voz, tuvo la impresión de que no le mentía y de que le estaba mostrando otra más de sus capas, y su corazón se sobresaltó. La frase que Naruto pronunció a continuación fue tanto o más reveladora:

-Todo lo grosero que te he dicho antes no era sino el resultado de mi deseo tibio de alejarte de mí. –Se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y, tras un momento de duda, confesó no sin cierta ironía-: Pero a lo mejor buscaba todo lo contrario.

Intentando no echarse a reír, Sakura se mordió el labio y posó su mirada en el hombre de él, pero de nada sirvió apartar la vista. Tal era la atracción que sentía hacía él que no podía resistirse de ningún modo. Sorprendida pro su indefensión, Sakura sacudió levemente la cabeza. Naruto confundió aquel gesto y lo tomó por una señal de rechazo de cuanto acababa de decir, y volvió a advertirle:

-En la lista de palabras aceptadas no figura No.

En medio camino entre la alegría y la ternura, Sakura sucumbió. Le dedicó una sonrisa, posó sus manos en el pecho de él y suspiró otra palabra que tampoco estaba en la lista:

-Naruto... –Y percibió que su mirada se inundaba de placer en cuando ella hubo pronunciado de aquel modo su nombre-. ¿Por qué no añades esta palabra a la lista?

Se puso de puntillas. Sus ojos sonreían por ella y a la vez temblaban de deseo. Sakura rodeó el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos.

-Por favor –le susurró, y sus labios casi rozaron los de él.

-Una decisión sensacional –decretó Naruto, y aproximó sus labios a los de ella para darle un beso apenas perceptible.

-Más –murmuró Sakura en cuanto el se alejó de su boca.

-Mejo aún –dijo Naruto, sonriendo, y la abrazó con fuerza, preparándose para saborear y explorar su boca. En pocos minutos, Naruto había pasado de la complicidad al deseo más irrefrenable.

Sin que ella opusiera resistencia, la condujo al borde de la cama, y la dejó para poder desabrochase la camisa. Cuando la dejó caer al suelo y se acerco a ella para ayudarle a quitarle la blusa, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, como para darle a entender que quería que lo hiciera él. Cogió la blusa por la cintura y se le quitó. Cuando hubo acabado, quedó frente a él sin más ropa que un sujetador de encaje blanco, y Naruto se descubrió devolviéndole la sonrisa, una sonrisa cálida, pícara y no exenta de una cierta picardía.

Apartó la vista de aquellos ojos verdes, y sus manos se deslizaron hacía su cinturón.

Sakura tenía tenia que quitarse las sandalias antes de poder quitarse el pantalón, y se agachó para hacerlo. Vio como caían al suelo los pantalones y el bóxer de Naruto. Había hecho el amor con él antes, sí, pero ese día estaba todo tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada más que sus ojos azules centellantes y su pecho desnudo. Temblorosa, puso toda su atención en desabrochase primero un zapato y luego el otro. Una vez descalza volvió a erguirse, pero a medida que camino su mirada se detuvo en el miembro erecto, y rápidamente apartó la mirada. La visión del pecho de Naruto era menos turbadora que tenerlo desnudo de cintura para abajo frente a ella por primera vez. Naruto llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, apartó con los pulgares las tiras del sostén y lo desabrochó con la pericia de hombre experto en ese tarea.

Pensativa, Sakura levantó la vista y percibió una expresión en la cara de él que le resultaba conocida antes de que Naruto bajara las pestañas y le quitara el sujetador para dejar al descubierto los pechos. Sakura se libró de los pantalones, y los ojos de Naruto recorrieron, lente y lánguidamente, su cuerpo, y examinaron sus pechos, y la cintura, y el vientre, hasta llegar al vello púbico. Así como Sakura podía sentir lo que a él le pasaba, sabía también que el esperaba de ella otro tanto, y aunque estaba dispuesta a tocar y a dejarse tocar, no lo estaba a mirar deliberadamente lo que, sin querer, había descubierto un instante antes.

Naruto habló con voz grave cuando llevó su manos finalmente al cuerpo de ella, aunque no la posó en ninguno de los lugares de Sakura había esperado que lo hiciera. Aquella mano se detuvo en su barbilla y la levantó:

-¿Tímida? –preguntó.

Sakura le mantuvo la mirada y respondió:

-No. Sólo un poco... indecisa.

Naruto no acertó a comprender el significado de aquella palabras:

-Deja de lado la indecisión.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para que no se de cuenta de que sonreía, llevó las manos al pecho de él, y mientras Naruto la tomaba de la cintura, se apretó contra su cuerpo. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron lentamente hasta llegar a los pezones de él. Una vez ahí, separó los dedos y empezó a recorrer el vientre, mientras observaba su mirada.

-No me refería a esa indecisión... –susurró a su vez.

Estaban desnudos frente a frente. Sakura tenía los pechos firmes, preciosos y turgentes. Mientras la mano de Naruto sabía desde la cintura, cerró los ojos por el efecto del tacto en su piel. Al llegar al pezón, separó los dedos para capturarlo, y fue presionando más y más hasta que logró que ella emitiera un primer gemido.

Sakura puso sus manos en la espalda de él, cubrió con sus labios la boca de su amado y se movió lo justo para que ambos cuerpos casi se fundieran en uno.

El placer indolente que había experimentado unos momentos atrás se tornó en un torrente de lujuria, y Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo un movimiento para que ambos cayeran en la cama. Su pubis cayó certeramente sobre el delicioso bello púbico que cubría su sexo, y sus manos volvieron a ocuparse de aquellos pechos. Ella lo miró, seductora y pícara, con una sonrisa en la mirada. Naruto no lo lograba recordar si alguna vez había imaginado una situación tan íntima como esa., ni siquiera cuando se había descubiero mirándola y había comprobado que ella le devolvía la mirada.

Las manos de Sakura recorrieron lentamente las espalda de Naruto hasta llegar a sus nalgas, y volvieron a acercar su cuerpo al de ella. Separó las piernas pero el recordó que era demasiado pronto, que los preelimínales apenas habían empezado. Sin embargo, dejó que su cuerpo acariciara la entrada de su cueva, y le encantó encontrarla ya húmeda. Se introdujo tímidamente y sonrió al advertir la cara de sorpresa de ella. La cogió por el pelo y paseó sus dedos por su melena, al tiempo que se acercaba su boca a la de ella, lenta y deliberadamente, le obligó a separar los labios, a abrir la boca, al tiempo de que sus caderas la indicaban que también separara las piernas. Quería penetrar algo más que aquel sexo que lo rodeaba con su calor, pero en ese mismo instante Sakura se aferró con sus manos a sus nalgas, abrió las piernas, y como si quiera una orden desesperada se tratase, susurró:

-Por favor...

Naruto se alejo, declinando voluntariamente la invitación.

-Por favor...

Finalmente la poseyó, enterrándose hasta lo más profundo en aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía, y comenzó a embestirla, sujetándola con sus manos y obligándola a moverse con él. Aprovechó la poco fuerza voluntaria que le quedaba para tumbarse y hacer que Sakura de sentara sobre él, a horcajadas. Sakura se apoyó con las palmas de las manos en su pecho y se dispuso a ponerse en cuclillas, dejando que la melena le cayera a lado y lado. Y empezó a moverse, asimilando cada uno de los movimientos a la respiración de él, al trayecto de la sangre de la respiración de Naruto. Él podría haberle dado más placer de haber entrado más en ella, pero en ese momento Sakura alzó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, y en su mirada se sentía la misma excitación que el sentía, y también un toque de perplejidad.

-No tengas prisa –susurró, en una demostración de una generosidad casi suicida dad la urgencia que recorría su ser.

La respuesta de Sakura explicada el por qué de aquella perplejidad:

-No puedo –susurró y, con un gemido de deseo y abandono, Naruto la obligó a tumbarse y empezó a poseerla con movimientos lentos, largos y profundos. Ella respondió aferrándose a su espalda y clávanosle las uñas, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de él, he irguiendo el cuerpo y moviéndose con él. Gritó y lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras se dejaba vencer por los espasmos, y Naruto la penetró una última vez, para alcanzar el climax al tiempo que ella.

En cuando hubieron acabado, ella, mirándolo fijamente, se dejó rodear por sus brazos, mientras sus dedos alejaban los cabellos que se habían pasado en la sien de él.

-¿Más? –preguntó, confiando en una respuesta afirmativa.

Naruto no pudo contener una carcajada y la rodeó con su brazo.

-Es mi palabra favorita.

**FIN**

**¡Hola a todas/os! **¿Cómo estám? Yo estoy bien. Acabando de salir de una etapa depresiva.

No sé qué decir.

Este one-shot lo he publicado antes en un foro (Naruto Uchiha) y bueno, primero fue una historia para la revista de mi instituto (que, por cierto, fue rechazada de plano por muy HOT) y la he adactado para hacerla un NaruSaku.

En fin ,espero que le haga gustado y ¡ya saben .-!


End file.
